Question: 15 cars were in the hardware store parking lot. 37 more cars park at the hardware store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Answer: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $15 + 37$ cars. $15 + 37 = 52$ cars.